snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snafu Comics Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- The BitchQueen really is indestructible? Snappy 19:42, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, recently I have read the status of Mandy, being immortal so nobody can kill her, but then I remembered a Fanfiction in which there was the next theory: the only ones who can kill The BitchQueen are the Dead Itself, meaning Grim Reaper or Grim Jr. I will leave a link about it. My burning question is: it can be true or not? The author of said Fanfiction made his points quite clear when I read it so if you are interested you can reply to this topic. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11337141/1/Grim-Tales-End-of-Reign In author notes at the bottom will appear his theory. Also, you can read the story since its a fine piece of work from my point of view. : I think that you have so immortality in the snafu comics universe, like they present it fictional work like God of War or Darksiders. In these universes, an immortal is a being that won't/can't age beyond its physical prime and is impervious to disease (they can't die for diseases). They also do not require sustenance like food, drink or even oxygen, although they still can eat and drink. These immortals won't die by any natural cause and are otherwise, very hard to kill. Only the most powerful beings (like other immortals or godlike monsters) or when attacked with very powerful weapon or artifact. : When we apply this to Snafu Comics immortals, we see that immortals can be harmed and even killed by very strong beings or weaponry. Example of very strong beings would be: Antispawns, Hellspawns, Devils, Demons Transhumans, Reapers and Mega-ghosts. Examples of said weaponry would be: the Pumpkinator, Jack's Katana, Spawn's arsenal, Reaper Scythes and Angelic swords. We had immortals be harmed and die in the past, Minniemandy was killed by Pumpkinator, Junior/Demon Reaper has reaped plenty of souls, most notable that of the immortal Boogeyman, Aku, one of the strongest immortals can be killed by Jack's katana. HIM had his claw cut off and the Lava Monster was killed in one attack by Blossom. If you want to make things interesting AND work with immortals, you have to keep some possibilities that can kill them. : I have read the reasoning of Aros001 and althought I can follow him in this reasoning, I notice one flaw in his theory: the assumption that in the Underworld, Grim still do the reaping. Grim is able to sense when someone dies but he can't prevent it. He only knew that Minimandy died when she was actually dead and he didn't came to reap Jeff's soul when he was killed on the Plains of Limbo by HIM. The soul didn't left the plain as it was later trapped by HIM. With Demongo, we see a similar scenario, his soul didn't seem to have The City of Aku. The idea of Reaping is that the soul is guided to the afterlife. Since this is no longer required, since they are already in the Underworld, Grim doesn't have to reap souls. That said, he is still incredibly strong, since he still possess the ability to reap which is a "One-Kill-Hit" for most creatures. : It is an interesting theory but I do believe that a very strong being still could kill Mandy and that her absolute immortality (Grim decided when she died, nobody else) was only on Earth. : And for future questions, I would like to recommend our forum. The forums are checked more frequently than this page and more people will discover your question. : Belgiansparten (talk) 10:02, November 2, 2015 (UTC)